A Contestshipping Valentine
by Contest.Ribbon
Summary: Drew beat Solidad but May isn't there to congratulate him on his fifth win. Where is she? Apparently, she's on a 'business leave', whatever that means. What happens when Drew finds her? Who is narrating this story? It's certainly not May or Drew, actually, it's C-. "By the way February, happy Valentine's Day." *first one shot/post here* Rated T because I wanna.


**Hello! I decided to post a one shot to give ya'll a sample of my writing. This one is narrated by someone who's not a Pokemon character because I was inspired by a book I've been reading. It's called, "The Book Thief". It's not exactly narrated by a person. If you haven't read it, I recommend you do, there's even a movie! Anyways, I don't own Pokemon. **

**This is my first account so I'm still getting used to everything, hehe. But, I have been writing for a while so I hope there aren't many mistakes with my writing.**

* * *

**?'s POV**

"And the winner is... Drew Hayden!"

The contest hall erupted into cheers, positive comments flowed out like lava. Drew Hayden, an emerald eyed coordinator with hair to match smirked as he walked up to collect his prize. His opponent, Solidad Saori, looked at him. She held a proud smile, you could easily mistake her for his mother but they're nothing more than good friends. I cheered along with everyone, I never knew what was so cool about contests until now. That was beautiful!

"Hey Drew." Drew turned to face Solidad, his good friend and biggest challenge.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations, you deserved it," she says to him, her voice sounding truly sincere.

"Thanks Solidad."

"Aw, a heartwarming moment indeed! One of the region's most looked up to coordinator and one of the region's most famous coordinators sharing a sweet conversation," Lillian commented.

Drew stood in front of the roaring crowd. His emerald eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a certain brunette. Solidad noticed his lost gaze in the crowd and smiled, knowing full well what he was looking for. Unfortunately for him, Lillian noticed his gaze as well and let out a wide smile and she chuckled.

"So Drew, who is this lucky lady you're looking for? Is it May?" she inquires.

Drew blushes lightly at her question, the crowd went silent once those words escaped her lips. Even I went silent, hope flows throughout my body. He coughed and cleared his throat. Even I awaited his answer too, I hoped for a certain answer.

"I admit, I am looking for clumsy little June," he admits. Everyone gasps and you could hear the cries of his fangirls.

Oh well, that will do.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

A familiar brunette other known as May sat in front of the TV. Her face coated in a heavy blush. Her face was burning in both embarrassment and anger. _How dare the little grasshead insult me on TV and how dare he admit to be looking for me_, she thought.

A little part of her wondered what for though. One could easily tell she actually harbored feelings for him but another part felt like ripping the arrogant conceited jerkface apart.

Of course it's easy for me to tell she loved him more than she thought, the same can be said for him.

Another part of her wished she could have been at the contest, cheering for her friends but she had other duties to attend to. She heard two pairs of voices giggle beside her.

* * *

Drew made his way out of the Pokemon Center. It was still a month before the grand festival and he had won his fifth ribbon. He decided to make the journey home and stay for a little while. Though there was one place he really wanted to visit.

"One ticket for Petalburg in Hoenn... please."

* * *

Ah, the little town of Petalburg. It's a lovely place. Drew made his way to the Pokemon Center to check in. His next stop, the Petalburg Gym.

He entered, walking into the empty gym. He seemed to have expected it to be more full, bustling with activity. He'd heard of people coming, checking to see if May was back. They'd come to challenge Norman, a well known gym leader. I've heard the same as well, needless to say, I'm very disappointed.

He most certainly did not expect this, an empty gym. Is there even such thing as an empty gym?

"Hello?" No answer.

_I don't think anyone is here. _I tell him. Of course, he doesn't hear me. No one does.

"Yes?" a voice replies.

_Scratch that, someone's here. _I state. Why do I bother? They can't hear me. No one can. It's unfair, I get rather lonely as I watch them. But I do get front row seats when something interesting happens.

"Norman? I mean mister Maple? Where's May?" he asked.

"I'm afraid she's out on business," Norman replies.

Drew raised a brow but ignored his sudden answer. "When will she be back? I need to talk to her."

"I'm afraid it won't be for a while."

* * *

May sighed, letting out a breath that made some of her bangs fly up. I laughed but my happiness melted away when I remembered why she was here.

"Hey May, want me to get you a snack?" Max, her brother, asks.

May sat up immediately and nods. "Yes please!"

He laughs and says, "I'll be back then."

May looked out the window and sighed once more. She stood up and went to the door. "Hey mom, I'm going outside. Tell Max to leave the snack on the table."

"Should I come with you?" Caroline, her mom, asks. May shook her head.

"I'll be fine, it's not far, okay?"

Caroline stayed silent and May flashed a reassuring smile.

_Come on! Let the girl go alone, she hasn't left the room for a while... at least unattended._

"Fine, come back in thirty minutes or I'll go down there myself," Caroline stated. May nodded her head and I smiled and sighed in relief. Time to work my magic.

* * *

May sat outside, feeling the wind comb through her hair. I was taking in the nature of beauty and the beauty of my job too. I saw something green, it was walking too. Drew!

_Drew! Over here!_ I shouted. Arceus either took pity on me or granted me a single wish, he heard me. At least I think he did. Drew glanced at my direction, wait, hold on. I whipped around, I was in front of May. I moved to the side and Drew started taking a few baby steps in her direction before sprinting.

"May," he said, catching his breath.

May's breath seemed to be hitched in her throat. She slowly looked up. "Drew..."

"I finally found you. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

_There was an accident and she got caught in it. _I said.

"I was helping out at the professor's lab when something went wrong. I got caught in it and I was blind for a few weeks until a few days ago because some debris got caught in my eyes and I hit something, striking a nerve. They're monitoring me just in case this is temporary. The part where I can see again, that is," she tells him.

His face fell. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Solidad," he paused. "Or Harley?"

"Because if I couldn't go to the Grand Festival, what reason is there for any of you not to go? By the way, congrats on the fifth ribbon," she says, smiling weakly.

"May, do you know how worried I've been? How worried we all have been?"

She stays silent for a minute, though he heard no reply, he spoke, "Exactly! We've heard nothing from you or your family."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think it wou-"

"May, I like you a lot okay? Heck, I love you! You may be clumsy and too dense to realize this!"

"What?!"

"I know, it's a huge honor and a lot to take in but seriously," he calms down. "You should have at least called."

"I didn't mean to! It's just that I didn't want anymore pity," she squeaks out.

He leans forward and I squeal, I'm doing my job successfully for once! I think the argument is long gone now.

He hugs her and she blushes before returning it.

"Seriously June, I love you."

"It's May."

"Okay, _May_, I love you."

"Don't worry, I love myself too! But yeah, I love ya too grassheaded jerkweed."

He sighs as he pulls away. "You'll never change, huh?"

"Yeah..."

He turns around and starts walking away, tossing a blood red rose and she catches it with ease. Wait, he's walking away! Crap! My job isn't complete, he hasn't said the magic words besides 'I love you'.

He suddenly whips around and I tilt my head in confusion.

"By the way February, happy Valentine's day."

* * *

I smile in, knowing I successfully completed a mission. What mission? A mission of love. Why? Okay, I'll tell you why. You didn't figure it out, right? Or did you? Oh well.

Because I am Cupid.

* * *

**So... I hope you enjoyed my very first post here! I also hope the fact it was in Cupid's POV didn't confuse you. In "The Book Thief", it's narrated by 'Death'. **

**I probably made mistakes but feel free to correct anything. If I definitely know whether or not to do it, I'll post my very first multi-chapter story. I have the prologue written but I don't know whether it's good or not, oh well. :) At least I tried. **

**Anyways, please review! Or something, I don't know.**


End file.
